


Exam Exhaustion

by MyBlackCrimsonRose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBlackCrimsonRose/pseuds/MyBlackCrimsonRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wanted to go home and sleep for a solid three days when everything was all said and done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exam Exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing before I go and write my last final. Needed to chill for a bit, posted on Tumblr first and figured to might as well throw it on here too. 
> 
> (Working on other pieces still too, but those are on pause right this second. Sorry! Please wait just a while longer)

Hands covering the man’s eyes, dragging them up to push that fringe of hair back and away from his face. “You look exhausted,” Wakatoshi stated, tired golden ( _hazel_ the man would correct but really, there was no other way to explain that those eyes were _golden_ ) eyes blinking up at him. “Finished?”

Tetsurou groaned, grabbing Wakatoshi’s wrist and holding on like he was the only thing solid at that moment. “I just want this last exam to _come_ already so I can just go to bed and sleep for at least three days.”

Wakatoshi snorted, rolling his eyes at the bemoaning. The dramatics; he was a fan of those dramatics. It was all part of the Kuroo Tetsurou charm. “And food?” Kuroo pouted at his question, brows furrowed as his hazing exam dulled brain attempted to grind together an answer. “And what about me?”

They lived together, they shared a bed together, and a small apartment that was too expensive for the size but they were mostly paying for it for how close it was to the University. If Wakatoshi’s grandparents weren’t footing the bill (they felt guilty, something about not being around often when he was growing up and wanted to ‘make it up to him’. It was one less thing for either Tetsurou or he to worry about while at school so Wakatoshi didn’t care) they wouldn’t have even bothered with it. But because of that apartment, it’ll be a chore to _avoid_ each other.

“You’ll be in bed with me,” the man pouted. _That_ was an answer he had ready at least. Wakatoshi smirked down at his lover, leaning over the man and the back of the seat to press a quick kiss to those pouting lips.

“Sounds promising, but I’ll have to decline. I have an exam in that time Tetsu. And we should be getting home.” He spoke, pushing back and away from the seat. Combing his fingers through the soft mess of hair, hand falling to his side when it finally came free.

Tetsurou whined, high and long, deep within his throat. “Carry me~ ‘Toshi~~ Baby please.”

Wakatoshi chortled, shaking his head at his lover’s actions. “You’re a grown man, Tetsu, surely you can walk home.” Those golden eyes snapped to him, glinting dangerously as the man fell to silence. It grew, the silence, the white noise around them only erupting his arms into a coat of gooseflesh.

Wakatoshi cracked. Sighing, “get up. I’ll carry you if you get up.” Tetsurou’s face broke out into a victorious grin, launching himself from his seat to shuffle his papers into his bag and the bag onto his back. “I spoil you,” Wakatoshi scolded, brown eyed gaze following him as he rounded behind him and jumped upon his back.

Tetsurou wrapped his arms and legs around the larger man, nuzzling against his neck with a hint of a purr. “I love you~”

“… I love you too, Tetsurou.”


End file.
